House of Pleasure and Pain
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Kylo Ren finds himself distracted after his recent defeat at the hands of Rey. His next mission is meant to center him, but will it instead bring him to his knees? *written for the Reylo-Sin-Anthology on Tumblr* *sinning-is-winning*


_Shoutout to my Beta on this one, find her on Tumblr under the name Juulna. You might find a familiar face. For the time being, this is a one-shot. If the readers would like for me to maybe continue with it, let me know. It's under consideration right now._

* * *

Kylo Ren was not the type of person to take holidays, but he was long overdue for a reprieve. The Supreme Leader had mentioned numerous times that his focus needed to be re-centered, and enough teasing about his 'newfound beauty mark' from General Hux had sent him away to a planet where hardly anyone, if anyone at all, would recognize him. The lead knight needed something different from his usual routine; everything reminded him of his failure with the desert rat. When Rey had marked his face, she had taken a piece of him - a piece that he couldn't seem to retrieve. He was more prone to lashing out, and Hux had mentioned multiple times that he would throw Ren out of an airlock if he continued to wreak havoc on the _Finalizer_. While idle threats from the redheaded control freak were of no consequence, Ren knew he would need to find a new type of release in order to move forward with his mission.

There had been no signs of the scavenger girl since the destruction of Starkiller Base, furthering his frustration. Surely by now there would be something, but no, she had left behind nothing to track down. All she had left him with was the memory of a strong young woman bringing him down with strength untold, and she spared his life. Her hazel eyes had shone against the snow, captivating him. She had all of his attention, and this frustrated him to no end. She was the enemy; why should he think of their time together so often? The scavenger was stealing all of his focus and, unfortunately, it was showing through his work. The Supreme Leader had called him and General Hux to a meeting with no warning, bringing pause to his never-ending cycle of thoughts.

"I am sending you to Belsavis. Do not return until you have found your center once more." Snoke's words had carried the sense of finality, that no discussion was to be had.

"Forgive me for asking, Supreme Leader, but what is on Belsavis that cannot be found here?"

"You will see when you have traveled there. I sense a great change coming for you, Kylo Ren. Now go. You are not to use your command shuttle when you travel either - take a TIE fighter. You will be less conspicuous that way." With those parting words, Snoke's hologram disappeared, leaving Ren with confusion and anger. Ren's cloak whipped through the air as he made his way to the dock, all frustration and fury. Ren was unaware that the day could get any worse until he saw General Hux waiting by a TIE model with a superior smile on his face.

"Are you always skulking about looking for trouble?" Ren's voice modulator allowed for the question to be more of a jab than the tone of a petulant child, which he was grateful for.

"When I find you, I seem to find my fair share. Don't worry, I don't think either of us enjoys it too much. Now get in, I'm following you to Belsavis." Ren ground his teeth together.

"Is everyone in on some joke I'm currently unaware of?"

"On the contrary, I'm just as confused as you are. But the Supreme Leader dictated that I would accompany you, so here we are. Now, can we get this over with? I do have troops to attend to instead of babysitting you." Ren felt a bit of annoyance that the general was unable to see the dirty look he was shot, but went on and lowered himself into the fighter vehicle. How this would be better than his comfortable shuttle he was obviously missing, but wasn't that the tune of the day? He flipped the switches and listened as the engine roared to life, hearing as Hux mirrored his own actions with his own ship.

* * *

The travel time seemed to be infinite, but finally the icy surface of Belsavis came into view. The terrain seemed to be closely related to that of Starkiller Base. The navigation system called for their landing in a place called Plawal Rift, a remote valley location. No words were exchanged as the two men found a landing dock and came out of their respective pods. The sight of apartments crammed together and sulfur dissipating in the air made them question their mission. "What could possibly be here to catch the attention of the Supreme Leader?" Ren's helmet carried curiosity on a low tone.

"Obviously something of great importance. Let's scout the area and see what we can find." The two of them made their way down the stretch, observing the local fauna and flora. A tall, loping creature came out of one of the buildings, bowing its head to come out into the street. "You there." The commanding tone of General Hux had the creature turning its attention. "Can you tell us about the area?" The creature came walking over, all slow and heavy movement.

"We are the Mluki. Are you new to the area?" The human males nodded, prompting the creature to continue its informational speech. "I am Jevax, Chief of Plawal Rift. We do not have much here, and if you are new to the area, you must be here in search of something on Spaceport Row. No one comes to our area unless they are headed that way."

"What would be on Spaceport Row?" Ren's words were laced with impatience as well as a thirst for information.

"Lots of vendors, tapcafés, and of course Madame Lota's." Hux raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Pray tell, what is Madame Lota's?" The creature smiled a lopsided grin.

"The local bordello. Females of all kinds go there to work; maybe you could find a human to service your needs. I must be going now, the community is having our weekly gathering and they can't start without the chief." Jevax took off, leaving Hux and Ren exchanging glances. The human males carried on, following signs toward Spaceport Row, wondering what was going on.

* * *

The icy cold cut through their clothes, making both of the men cranky as well as frozen. "What are we looking for?" Kylo's irritated tone came muffled from his helmet.

"If I knew, don't you think I would have taken charge of this situation already?" Finally, signs of civilization came as a row of shops down in a wintry valley. As they made their way through, a few vendors brave enough to fight the cold stood outside, trying to pitch their wares. At the end of the row stood a slate blue dome big enough to fit two hundred people in. A few men stood in a line outside the round building, waiting for admission. "I'm assuming that's Madame Lota's, where else would men line up, besides outside of a bar? Well, come along." Hux started toward the establishment and Kylo came jogging after, clearly shocked.

"Indulge me - why would we be visiting a bordello in the middle of nowhere?"

"The best sources of information are disgruntled women; they have the most to give." Kylo couldn't argue with the logic and so followed closely behind, not wanting to seem like a part of the common rabble. The men at the door were admitted inside, and the two soldiers went in as well, feeling a sudden warmth surrounding their bodies. The air smelled of jasmine, lavender and musk, and melodic voices floated on the air. Ren could feel a change in the air, almost as though an invisible string tugged him forward. He hadn't felt that type of sensation since Starkiller, and the feeling perplexed him. Hux led the way into the central chamber where a heavier woman wearing bright pink and purple robes stood calling out to the men. She was not ugly, but certainly not a flower like the other young women surrounding her.

Ren felt sure that his appearance would cause alarm, so he knew he had to change something. No one outside the Supreme Leader and General Hux knew what he looked like under all of his black robes, but his helmet would be the easiest aspect to change. Feeling confident that no one would recognize his face, Kylo took off the mask and tucked it under his arm, pointing the silver markings toward the door. He felt bare to the world, but there was no time to change his course. Once Hux saw that Ren was ready to move on, they continued their confident strides inside, away from the doorway.

"Hello gentlemen," she called out in a deep voice. "Welcome to my house of flowers. I am Madame Lota, and these are my girls." Hux and Kylo took the two remaining spots in front of Lota and listened as she spoke. "They can provide any service you may desire, especially warmth from the cold." Kylo listened as a few of the men beside him chuckled, causing him to roll his eyes. "Step up and allow me to match you with one of my flowers." The men started to step forward and were sent to different locations within the dome.

"I say we talk to these girls and see what we can find out. You go get yourself matched and I'll do the same." Hux pushed Kylo forward with a heavy hand, causing Kylo to stumble slightly. Madame Lota stared up at him as he rose to full height and she smiled warmly at him.

"Need something, love?" It took a moment for Kylo to find his voice.

"I am here to be... matched." Lota took a step toward him and had to look up to avoid bumping her face into his chest. She wore a friendly, simpering, almost maternal smile. He felt sick to his stomach.

"What is your kink, darling?" If his face had been exposed, he knew Hux would laugh at him.

"I'm not here for that," he responded, his tone more harsh that he had planned.

"It's okay, darling, there is no shame in what services we offer. Besides, even the great Kylo Ren must need some therapeutic care every now and again." She narrowed her eyes and watched as he turned to stone. "Yes, I know who you are. Maybe you should try a wardrobe change when you want to go unrecognized, love. Regardless, I know who you need, and what. Come with me." Lota took his hand and pulled him away from Hux, taking them down a long hallway. Kylo was surprised at the strength of the older woman.

"You do realize I could have your head for this."

"And yet you're curious, so you won't." She led him into a dim, candlelit room and sat him down on a pile of pillows. The room looked like the kind of place a harem would stay in, all reds and burgundies. A lone carved chair lined with red velvet stood in the middle of the room, looking like a spectre haunting the quarters. The chair would accommodate even his massive body, which was a rarity in itself. "Hand over the helmet."

"No." He made to stand, but Madame Lota forced him back down with a Force Push, her face turning to steel. He was surprised at meeting another Force user, especially one that looked so harmless. How had he not detected that, or perhaps that was the sensation that he had sensed earlier and that had pulled him here in the first place?

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Choose, Knight of Ren." His hand immediately went to his saber, but he thought better of it. There was a reason he was tasked with coming here, and keeping this woman alive would surely allow him to get his questions answered. "You are not in control in Madame Lota's house, and your rules don't apply here. Save yourself some dignity and do as I request." Kylo glared at her as he reluctantly handed her the helmet, wondering what she could possibly need it for. She put on the maternal smile once more and almost looked harmless again. "How hard was that, darling?"

"Are you connected with the Supreme Leader in some way?" His question came rolling out before he could control his mouth.

"No love, although I have connections with other Force users, which makes this all the more fun." Kylo's eyes went wide and he made the decision to grab for his saber, but she moved faster. "Sleep now, sweet darling Ben." He knew nothing else as he fell into the mound of pillows on the floor.

* * *

Ren woke with his head pounding and, when he tried to open his eyes, a blindfold obscuring his vision. The muscles in his arms and legs ached, and apparently Madame Lota had restrained him to a chair of some type. He assumed it was the one he had seen earlier. All of this new information was making his headache worse. His cloak, gloves, cowl, boots and lightsaber had been removed while he was unconscious, making him all the more frustrated. He was down to his leather pants and skin-tight shirt, leaving him feeling very vulnerable. It had been years since someone had had him within their grasp in this manner, and he didn't like it one bit. He wiggled his limbs, trying to break free, but to no avail. His hands were bound to the back legs of the chair, while his feet were held tightly against the front legs.

"Such an ungrateful _guest_ , already trying to leave."

Ren stilled, caught off-guard by the whispering in his ear. With his vision taken, all of his other senses were heightened. He smelled a feminine musk on the air, quite unlike Madame Lota's. The voice sounded like a younger female, almost familiar. Once again, he felt a tug from the Force, almost as though it was begging for him to remember something long lost. The unseen visitor ran her fingernails across his face, tracing the scar that the scavenger girl had left as a parting gift. "Such a shame that pretty face of yours is offset by such a... beauty mark. You should thank whoever gave that to you."

"Why would I thank them?" His confusion ran deeper by the moment, frustrating him to no end. He gave a tug on his bindings, feeling them dig tighter.

"Because they showed you that you're not as strong as you think you are. They gave you a lifetime worth of reality checks." As he listened to the voice move away, the tone rose. The speaker could no longer keep up whispering while maneuvering across the room.

"If I didn't know better, I would think this is personal."

"Oh, this is very personal. And before you leave tonight, you're going to thank me." Before he could come up with a rebuttal, a Force choke threw him and the chair, tipping him backward onto the floor. The wood cracked but protected his head from slamming against the cold floor. A hard breath left his chest and he was rendered immobile for a moment. Her voice was against his ear once more as he suffocated from her Force choke, and he felt himself growing hard. The sensation of someone having such control over him was startling, but caused him great excitement. He hadn't even been aware that apparently he had an asphyxiation kink. And there was something about that _voice_... "I know what's been running through your mind, you sick monster. Even better, I'm willing to give it to you if you're a good slave." The more he listened to the sweet voice, the more familiar it became.

The unseen assailant released his throat a moment later and he gasped for breath, unable to restrain a singular question from passing through his lips.

"How do you know what's been going through my mind?"

"I've seen the inside of your mind, and I've been unable to escape you since our last meeting." He knew then; he should have known from the Force powers. She had been the sensation that he had followed all the way to this point, and now she wanted to exert control over him. Payback seemed to be a bitch indeed.

"Rey."

"Surprise. Did you expect to find me so quickly?" Her voice held no delight in hearing him guess so soon, but there was still a sense of satisfaction in her tone.

He felt her manually pull the chair back off the ground, amazed. The blindfold whipped off his head and he saw her beautiful face for the first time in six months. Her hazel eyes held the same fire he had seen when she'd marked him as her own, and she was frightening in her anger. She wore a plain white robe tied at the waist and her hair was down, unlike the last time. Seeing her, he was unable to deny his previous thoughts. He had dreamed of tying her down to his bed, showing her who was the truly dominant one of them. He had spent countless hours getting to know her flesh, every inch of it, and now they were face to face talking about his dirty fantasies.

"I had no idea where to find you."

"Liar." He could tell she wanted to be upset with him, but her tone refused to carry the anger he guessed that she wanted to display.

"Honestly, I was sent here by Supreme Leader Snoke. I told you I would never lie to you, and I've kept my promise." All of a sudden, the pieces clicked in his head. The Supreme Leader must have known she was hiding out here. He had sent Ren in to retrieve her, but under certain conditions. That was the reason for the instructions to use a different vehicle. If he would have come barreling in as usual, she would have had time to get away. Snoke must have also know that Ren would be caught; apparently that detail was of no consequence. Rey must not have been expecting him here either. That was fine; that made for two of them caught off guard. She stared him down with a hard expression, seemingly trying to read his earnestness. A certain softness came to her face when she realized he was being truthful once more. "A happy surprise to myself, not apparently so much to you."

"On the contrary, I've been hoping to pay you back for invading my mind so unjustly." Rey opened her robe and dropped it to the floor, revealing a bra and garter set in black and red. Kylo felt himself grow even harder at this unexpected sight. She had grown since their last encounter, no longer starving on Jakku. Her legs were clad in leather tights attached to the garter skirt, defining her lean muscles and showcasing a darker side of her. This is what Rey would be like if she came to reside with him: someone to be wary of. She had grown even more attractive in the time they had been apart, and he could tell she'd picked up his train of thought with a slight blush.

"And how would the process of said payback flow?" Rey smiled deviously and Ren had to swallow hard.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." She reached for something in the pocket of her robe and sashayed over to the pile of pillows. He watched with curiosity as she pulled off the strip of cloth between her legs and sat down, still facing him. She tossed the panties to the side, eyes following his own, and gave him a salacious smile. His chocolate irises opened as wide as they could in surprise, taking in the whole situation. "How long has it been since you've played with toys, Ben?"

"Toys are for children, Rey." She could tell he was trying to be inattentive toward her personal activities, but he was failing. When his voice hit the syllable that was her name, it cracked, breaking his facade.

"Toys are also for adults, if you know the right ones to use." Rey laid back on the mound of pillows and stared at Kylo through heavy lids. "I would like to demonstrate for you." Without saying another word, Rey pulled out the vibrator she had taken from the pocket of the robe. At the press of a button, the instrument came to life, buzzing quietly across the room. Kylo watched greedily as Rey ran the toy down the middle of her chest, past her stomach, and touched her core. As a hiss escaped her lips, he knew she had hit a senstive spot. He observed that her eyes never left his own, creating another duel between them.

"What is your goal here?" The bindings holding his hands and feet to the chair creaked as he worked them, trying to free himself from bondage.

"I'm just here to show you a good time. I thought that's what you wanted from me, or maybe I'm not giving you enough." She pushed the toy inside herself, eliciting a moan from herself and her captive. "Is that enough, Kylo?" He could feel himself growing more aroused as he watched her pull the toy away, observing it glistening in the light. He should be there giving her pleasure, not tied to this Force-forsaken chair!

"Release me and I'll walk away from here without harming anyone."

"Oh, you won't be harming anyone while you're my _guest_. And I refuse to let you go while I have you so... restrained and at my disposal." She began to move the instrument faster, making small wet noises as she entered herself over and over again. Kylo felt himself salivating and wiggled his hands harder, looking for a way out of his bindings. He was never great at working with knots, a lost art that took a backseat while he trained for war. Oh, what he would give for being able to go back and change that.

"Look at me, Kylo Ren." His attention returned to her as she pulled the toy away from her intimate area and brought it to her mouth. She opened wide and pushed the toy inside, sucking away all the moisture. He lost all control at that moment, breaking the bindings holding him to the chair. Ren took off straight for her and just as he lunged toward her, she stopped him in mid-air with her powers. "And just what do you think you're doing?" His eyes flared with pent-up frustration and aggression, and a carnal need. His arms outstretched above her, she smiled at his vulnerability. "Watch me, oh mighty leader." She thrust the bond forged on Starkiller Base back open and flooded him with the sensations she was feeling, pushing the vibrator back and forth against her moist entrance. He moaned loud and closed his eyes, revelling in her sensations. "What do you want, Kylo?"

"You," he growled in a gutteral tone. He wanted to touch her bronzed skin, kiss those full lips of her's, and maybe even hold her for a moment. All strange thoughts coming from within himself.

"Be more specific, fearless leader." He looked her right in the eyes as she thrust the toy inside her once more, sharing the feeling with him. His breath caught in his throat and eyes rolled backward as pleasure wracked his loins. He could feel that the toy wasn't enough; she wanted him too. He was definitely not alone in his desire. One word kept echoing inside his mind, and he transmitted the thought to Rey.

 _"Inside."_

"Convince me that you deserve the opportunity." She picked up the pace and he watched with greedy eyes, wishing to get his hands on her. Her breathing sped up to match the rhythm of her thrusting, and her eyes closed as she came close. Her defenses dropped and all of a sudden, he was surrounded by her own sensations. He could see visions of himself on top of her, pounding into her relentlessly. He growled deeply from the back of his throat at these visions he had caught, and he would bet money it was by accident. There was no way she would want him in her head. Just as she came to the brink, she paused, smiling devilishly at his open mouth. "Down." She released her hold on him and he fell forward. She pushed his face toward her innermost regions and he lapped at a selfish pace. He didn't spare a moment, afraid that she would decide that she didn't want him after all. Rey heard him growl as he swallowed the musky nectar, and she rewarded him with a throaty affirmation. "Suck."

Her hips bowed off the bed as he took her inside his mouth, devouring as much of her as he was allowed. His hands went to her buttocks as he lifted her, bringing her as close to him as possible. She approached her climax once more and released hard, grabbing his hair with force, vocalizing her satisfaction with his name upon her lips. As Rey floated down from her high, she sighed, looking up with a smile at Ren's face. He was shining around the mouth, cheeks flushed, eyes darkened with lust. He realized she was staring at his face as he wiped his mouth, a grimace gracing his lips. She finally had enough evidence to know that he truly was a monster.

"No, you're not." She must have read his thoughts.

"Then you must think I'm weak, especially reading my mind like you were."

"You are more foolish that I previously thought." One hard push and he crumbled away from Rey's thighs, right onto the floor. She crawled toward him, coercing him back to lie on the floor, taking his hands in her own. "Do you really think I would be attracted to anyone who is weak?" His whole body felt as though it had been thrown into ice water. Attracted? Had he heard that right? Surely there was some mistake... But she had sent out a few signs, verbal and non-verbal.

"It's easy to be _attracted_ to someone when you work in a brothel." These words came out as the jab he intended them to be, and Rey sat up, blushing. He had embarrased her, he could tell. She stood out of the blue and grabbed her robe, covering herself.

"I don't have relations with the patrons, if that's what you mean. I'm here to entertain. When Luke decided that he wasn't going to train me, I had to go somewhere. Better to strike out on my own once more than to take part in a battle I know hardly anything about. So I ended up here, and this is where I've stayed." Rey turned away to stare at the wall. "You were to be the exception, and would have been the first." Ren felt the blood rush to his face. Was she saying...?

"Rey." She turned at hearing her name, and he saw her chewing on her lip, eyes welling up with tears. He was doing what he did best: tearing good things to shreds. It was everything he could do not to fall to the floor on his knees and beg her forgiveness. Wait, where were those thoughts coming from? Instead, he made his way slowly over to her and took her face in his hand gently. It took a moment, but she finally lowered her surprised eyebrows and allowed the moment to just happen as it would. "I had no idea."

"Of course not, you just assumed. I had hoped you would be different. You seemed like you would be." Her observations were short and clipped, almost as though she didn't want to be seen as vulnerable. Ren watched helplessly as the tears started to make their way down her cheeks. He was never good with other people's emotions.

"I'm not a good person, if that's what you hoped. I am sorry for hurting you, I didn't realize..." Her eyebrows furrowed, as though she was trying to work something out in her head.

"You're so hard to read sometimes. It would be so much easier if I could work out how I feel about you." His face was so close to hers that she could smell the lust roll off his breath. She leaned in closer, her eyes closing briefly as his breath ghosted across her features. She sniffed delicately, and then once again deeply, and suddenly he realized that she must be smelling him. He had always loved the spice and pine scent of his cologne, and it seemed as if she was captivated by the scent nearly as much as he had been when he first smelled it. The last time they were in close quarters such as this, taking in personal scents was the last thing on their minds. Ren brushed the side of his hand across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Rey looked up at him, almost as though he held all the answers she'd been looking for.

"What do you want, right now?" She looked afraid now, almost as though if she spoke her desire, it would eat her alive. Ren brushed his mouth across her cheek to whisper in her ear. "In this moment, if I could give you anything, what would you take?"

"Everything," she whispered back. He froze, feeling his heart beat double time. This was it; the only chance he might ever have to do what he wanted. Ren leaned his face back to get a good look at her.

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded like gravel, and he was pretty sure that Rey could feel the heat emanating from his pants. "There's no going back from this."

"I'm sure," she responded, her voice a bit shaky. No longer was she the dominatrix that held him within her grasp. In front of him stood a young woman, unsure and yet so sure at the same time. She had known what he wanted for quite some time, and now he felt the compulsion to truly take care of her, the right way. Kylo sat on the floor and held a hand out to her, motioning for her to join him. Rey took care in sitting down and started to twirl pieces of her hair that fell from its holding.

"May I?" He gave a small tug on the hairband, trying to convey what he wanted to do. She nodded and he released the waves from their confines, running his fingers through the beautiful mess. "I would like to do this right, so bear with me. I've had experience, but not of the... delicate kind."

"How many?" Her cheeks started to color, and he found himself chuckling. Rey was appearing to be possessive of him. Funny how things like that happened.

"That's not important right now, unless you're unsure." She looked around for a moment, trying to gather her composure once more.

"I'm ready. I've had more than enough time to think about this." Her thoughts transmitted into his mind and he could see that she had indeed spent much time thinking on the subject. Her determined face held his gaze, and all he could do was reminisce on their first meeting. Seeing her on Takodana surrounded by all the greenery had made her look like a goddess, even in her desert rags. He smiled and moved closer, taking his right hand and brushing across her cheek. She leaned into the movement, sighing. Kylo took courage in this affirmation and leaned in, gently brushing his lips against her own. He felt her small gasp, but smiled as she reciprocated the pressure and interest. After a moment of reveling in her soft lips, he moved back to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed once more, eyes alight. "I didn't expect that to come from you, especially as a first kiss." His stomach clenched painfully; that was her first kiss as well.

"Good or bad?" She smiled and nearly jumped into his lap in her excitement. Her robe slipped off and it was everything he could do to not shred her remaining clothing.

"Excellent," she breathed against his mouth. He could smell the lust emanating from her as well and gently pushed her back against the pillows. Her hair fanned out, creating a warm chocolate halo around her beautiful face. He looked down at her smile and found his heart starting to warm.

"I wish I had known that was your first kiss before I went down on you."

"I don't think any interaction between us is every going to go the traditional way." He nodded in agreement. Neither of them was the type to beat around the bush, and this interaction was no different.

"May I remove..." He grabbed for the back of her bra and she sat up, allowing him better access. Once he threw it to the side, she giggled.

"I think we're a bit mismatched, don't you?" Kylo looked down and realized she was right; he was still fully clothed.

"Do you really want to see? It's not pretty." She responded by leaning in for another kiss and grabbing his manhood through the leather pants. He hissed in response, knowing what she was implying. His Rey was always the type of girl to show better than tell. Wait, since when was she his? As their mouths came apart, he lost the train of thought and could only think of the beautiful young woman in front of him.

He jumped up and threw off all his clothes, throwing them off to the side somewhere - he wasn't sure where at the moment. As he turned slightly to toss his clothes aside, Rey saw the scars of the past. There were many; all different depths and shapes. Ren faced her once more and she looked at his chest, observing scars and cuts there as well. He was a fighter through and through, and this thought made her even more sure that she did indeed want him. Rey lay across the mound of pillows, breasts heaving, glistening for him. He lay down beside her and took a nipple into his mouth, feeling the texture and tasting her flesh. She mewled in response and began flexing her legs, not knowing exactly what to do. He bit down slightly and began working his hand down the length of her body, knowing they couldn't possibly have much time. He pressed his tongue against her mouth, begging for access, and she acquiesed rapidly.

After a moment of dueling with her tongue, he made contact with her womanhood. He nearly came all over her as he felt the swollen, moist flesh beneath his fingertips, ripe for sinking into. Unable to help himself, he sank a digit in and swallowed her moan with his lips. She dug her short fingernails into his back, sending chills down his spine. After a moment of working her until she was nearly breathless, he pulled his finger out, smearing the outside with her own moisture.

"You're so ready, Rey. What happened to you taking control?" he teased. She lay there gasping for air and he could tell she was close to losing control as she watched him suck on the finger he'd placed inside her. A very audible moan told him she was excited by the sight, inflating his ego even further. "This is all for you, sweetheart." He began working her again, feeling the ebb and flow of her arousal within his mind, pushing her to the brink and stopping.

"More," she cried out, unable to take any more teasing.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart." She tugged on his length, pulling it toward herself. "What do you want me to do with it?" She lowered her eyebrows and gave him the same look as on Starkiller Base, when she overtook control on the cliffside.

"Inside, now!" Unable to slow himself down, he positioned himself between her legs and thrust himself inside of her, feeling her body give way for him. She cried out in surprise, though it quickly changed into a drawn-out moan. Kylo grabbed Rey's hands and pulled them above her head, stretching her body across the pillows. He could tell through their connection that she was agreeable to the type of bondage, and he made sure to make a mental note of that fact just in case they had another encounter like this in the future. He kept the medium pace going, feeling her body milk his own. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, allowing him to push deeper within her. Her moans were becoming animalistic, and he couldn't help himself as he tasted the flesh at her throat.

After a moment, he slowed his pace, looking down at Rey's face. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes closed, mouth parted in ecstacy. Kylo released her hands and allowed the blood to flow normally again. She grabbed her wrists and twisted them a bit.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes opened slowly, a smile crossing her face.

"Perfect." Her garter belt tickled his stomach gently, reminding him that he had been impulsive, not even taking the time to undress her fully. "We're not done, are we?" she asked breathlessly. Her enthusiasm made him smile in spite of himself.

"Not if you don't want to be." He rocked back into her, starting the pace once more. Rey's fingers tangled into his hair, pulling with just enough force. Her feet kneaded into his ass in ecstasy, letting him know that she wanted more. Her mind opened to him more fully, creating a bridge for emotions to flow back and forth. They shared their passion and, just as he felt her start to build to a climax, he felt his own body respond. She pulsated around him, raking her fingernails down his back. Her teeth bit into his shoulder as she tried to stifle her moans. He had never shared this deep of a connection with anyone else, and the sensations were building around him, threatening to drown him. He opened his eyes and saw that Rey seemed to be glowing. Her inner light had spilled out and surrounded both of them, causing him to feel a sense of healing.

"Something's happening..." she gasped.

He pumped harder, knowing what was about to happen.

"It's okay, let it happen." Kylo leaned down and kissed her deeply, pushing her over the edge. She moaned into his mouth as her climax rode its course. He broke the kiss and started to pant in earnest. "I'm following with you." He grabbed her hips and thrust harder and harder until he came with a fury, spilling into her. Once his body was spent, she pulled him down onto her chest and they regained their breath together. Rey kissed his forehead and began to smooth down his hair, almost like his mother did when he was younger... and yet so very different. He pushed his mother to the back of his mind; now was not the time for rehashing a disappointing past. Rey smiled up at him with her eyelids at half mast, looking completely sated.

"Was it good?"

The uncertainty in her voice had him pushing himself up fully to look her in the eyes.

"Do you want the honest truth?"

She nodded, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"If I could have you in my bed every day for the rest of my life, it still wouldn't be enough. It was more than good, Rey." He smiled as her face relaxed, feeling her serenity return. "I'm sorry that you had to see all the imperfections I wear."

It was her turn to look as though he had scandalized her.

"I think you're beautiful."

"Even with all my scars?"

"You have evidence of life, and that makes you all the more human. How could I not find that attractive?" she answered honestly. His breath caught in his throat in surprise. He felt tears start to gather at the rims of his eyes; no one had been so sincere since he was a child. It was disarming, and beautiful. So beautiful of her. He didn't want her to see what he was feeling, so open did he feel.

He removed himself from her, feeling the sticky suction as their bodies separated. After redressing himself, Kylo helped her back into her clothes, feeling a sense of sadness start to overcome him. "What will you do now?" he asked.

"I don't know - I didn't expect to feel this way afterward. I certainly didn't see this taking the route that it did..." She looked thoroughly confused, almost conflicted.

He knew he had one shot to ask her the question bouncing in his head. Where was all of this out-of-character sweetness coming from? He had no idea, but he wasn't going to question a good thing.

"Would you be interested in coming with me?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I would provide you with anything you need, including protection. I would do everything in my power to make sure you wanted for nothing. All I need is your commitment."

"You do realize I'm still for the Resistance? I despise the First Order." His heart fell, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Then I guess this leads to us going our separate ways." He turned his back on her and prepared to leave the room, but Rey's hand touched his back, stopping him.

"I wasn't finished." Kylo turned once more to face her, wondering what more could possibly be said. "We are from opposing sides, but there could be some diplomatic work that needs completed." That was her offer: a medium where they could work on the future and still be together. Did he want to keep her permanently? He let the personal inquiry rattle around his head for a bit and decided that yes, he did want her around. She had bested him in battle, but she treated him far kinder than anyone else. She was his equal, and yet, she was better than him. "That is my condition."

After a moment of quiet, he picked her up around the waist and kissed her hard.

"So you'll be mine?"

"I belong to no one, but I will stand beside you, as your equal." It was as though she had heard the conflict in his head, and echoed his own thoughts into words. His heart soared as he spun her around, feeling as though he were twenty feet tall.

As he looked into her eyes, the scene dissolved...

* * *

He sat up in his bed, briefly disoriented, but quickly finding his focus.

A loud, rapid knock at the door had him springing up, throwing on a robe even as he pushed aside the last dregs of the dream that had been vying for his attention. One look at the camera told him General Hux wanted to pick a fight first thing in the morning. With the push of a button, the redheaded pain-in-the-ass was admitted. "Why are you not already dressed, Ren?"

"You woke me. What do you want?" His voice sounded like gravel.

"We have a meeting with the Supreme Leader. I'll be waiting for you outside. You have five minutes." Hux strode back out the door, nose pointed toward the air.

Kylo felt his frustration starting to build already; it was too early for this shit. He had to contend with General Know-It-All and a raging boner that wouldn't go away. While he dressed, he started reviewing the dream once more. Why did he want Rey to come with him? He understood fucking her, he was attracted to her. But why bring the enemy on board?

Too soon, he was looking Hux in the eyes once more through his signature mask. They traveled down to the holo room where Snoke would assign their tasks. After a moment's pause, the Supreme Leader appeared before them.

"Kylo Ren, it has come to my attention that you have been somewhat distracted as of late. This matter must be resolved." Ren bowed before his leader in deference to the statement.

"What would you have me do, Supreme Leader?"

"I am sending you to Belsavis. Do not return until you have found your center once more." Ren paused, feeling as though he had been doused in cold water. Just as quickly, the sensations rolling around within his body changed to a raging fire of anticipation and arousal. He felt the sudden change through his veins, and he knew somewhere, Rey was feeling the same thing. Already feeling as though he knew the answer, Kylo let his question roll off his tongue freely.

"Forgive me for asking, Supreme Leader, but what is on Belsavis that cannot be found here?"

"You will see when you have traveled there. I sense a great change coming for you, Kylo Ren."


End file.
